<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizarding Summer Camp by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946574">Wizarding Summer Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, M/M, Percy is a good cousin, Percy isn't as dense as everyone thinks, Secret Relationship, wizarding summer camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>October 11th - Wizarding School</p><p>Nico goes to the states for the summer wizarding camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wizarding Summer Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose to do this because lord knows I do not want to have more of these oneshots become multi-chapter monstrosities. Mixing Harry Potter and Percy Jackson series would result in that 100% So I tried to keep it as simple as possible even though we dip a little into the Potterverse.</p><p>Anyways, Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 11th - Wizarding School</p><p> </p><p>Nico hated being a wizard sometimes. He wished he could just go to a normal school like a normal kid and not have to be shipped away every year to the special wizarding school. He was currently attending Hogwarts and was sorted into the house of Slytherin like all his family before except his older sister who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He wished that she was in the same house as him so he didn’t feel so he wasn’t as scared at the time. Of course, none of that mattered when she was killed along with their mother in an ‘accident.’ At that point he just distanced himself from everyone and focused on his studies. </p><p>If that wasn’t bad enough, since his father was too busy to deal with him during summer, he was shipped off to stay with his cousin, Percy who went to Ilvermorny in the states. He vaguely wondered why he even had a room at all at his father’s house in Italy, he wasn’t there often enough. It was at one of their summer wizarding camps that he had met his half-sister, Hazel who was only a year younger than him. Apparently, his father had an affair and when Hazel’s mother passed had taken in by Percy’s mother Sally. It was odd how he just happened to lose one sister only to discover he had another only a couple years after. He wasn’t kind to her at first, much to his regret later. She wasn’t Bianca and never would be. However, they did connect over the fact that they had both lost their mothers and the fact that their father seemed to be too busy with work to really spend any time with them. So here he was, back in the states with his half sister and cousin currently at a summer camp.</p><p>“I’m so excited, bro!” Percy grinned happily as he wrapped an arm around Nico.</p><p>“Get off me!” Nico hissed, trying to push his cousin away without much luck as his other cousin, Jason threw his arm around him from the other side.</p><p>“Bro, just enjoy us being together!” Jason laughed. “We only get to see you during the summer.”</p><p>“Yeah, little bro,” Percy pouted.  “You know you’re father would let you come here to celebrate the holidays with us right?”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to?” Nico scowled. “I have to suffer enough with you during the summer.”</p><p>“You love us, don’t deny it!” Percy grinned as he ruffled Nico’s hair before letting him go as they entered the camp.</p><p>Nico just glared at his cousin as he tried to fix his hair. The only reason that he still came to visit every summer was because he was secretly dating William Solace and the summer was the only time he got to see him. Well, also the holidays which is why he never went to any of them with his cousins. Jason of course knew that, but he didn’t want Percy to know. While it wasn’t exactly a secret that he was gay, he was still uncomfortable with it. Jason knew this and would protect his secret relationship. Percy on the other hand, would probably do something stupid if he found out so he hadn’t told him yet.</p><p>“Come on Perc,” Jason said as he gave Nico a wink. “Let’s go find Annabeth and Piper so we can gather our summer quidditch team.”</p><p>“Nico should come with,” Percy suggested. “He is probably one of the best seekers.”</p><p>Nico just rolled his eyes, “I’ll be on your team, now leave me alone. I am going to rest a bit. Remember, there is a time difference from where I came from.”</p><p>“Very true,” Percy laughed. “You would be sleeping right now because it would be in the middle of the day.” He slapped Nico on the back. “See you tonight at the campfire!” He took off to go find his girlfriend.</p><p>“Have fun, Nico.” Jason smirked with his knowing smile before following after Percy.</p><p>Nico breathed a sigh of relief that his cousins were now gone so he could go find Will. It wasn’t going to be hard to find him, he was probably in the infirmary sorting through the supplies to make sure they had everything they needed. So he made his way down the familiar path to the Big House, the moment he opened the doors his eyes fell upon the familiar mop of blond curls in the back organizing various potions. </p><p>“You know there are a bunch of welcoming events happening,” Nico said, lazily leaning against the wall at the opposite side of the room. “And yet you choose to come here right away.”</p><p>Will looked up from what he was doing, a bright smile on his face. “Nice to see you too, Nico.” He went back to what he doing. “And I know how much you hate all those group activities unless it is quidditch. You going to be on Percy and Jason’s team again?”</p><p>Nico scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You act like I have a choice in the matter. They would be insufferable all summer if I wasn’t on their team. Remember when I broke up the team one summer?” It had been one of the worse summers of his life. Percy had been trying to set him up with this girl he knew because he wanted to see Nico happy. Of course this was partially his fault for not telling Percy that he a. was already dating someone and b. wasn’t interested in girls. Still, it became an all out war at one point where their quidditch team started taking side. It consisted of Nico, Jason, Piper and Annabeth versus Percy, Leo and Frank with Hazel while not on the quidditch team taking her brother’s side. They ended up both making different quidditch teams that year to everyone’s surprise.</p><p>“How could I forget?” Will laughed. “Percy was on the verge of disowning you as his cousin. He was so hurt that his ‘bro’ wouldn’t take his side even though it was a stupid one.”</p><p>Nico laughed, pushing himself off the wall to walk over to his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him from behind, his cheek resting on Will’s back. “A very stupid choice. I don’t need anyone else, especially a girl when I have you.”</p><p>“You should really just tell Percy,” Will suggested. “Most of your friends know already. Would it be so bad to tell the rest of them?”</p><p>Nico groaned as he buried his face into Will’s back. “You don’t understand how much of a loud mouth Leo and Percy are. Frank only found out last year because he started dating my sister. Besides...” He sighed heavily. “I don’t want this getting back to Hogwarts. I mean I have Reyna there with me, but that is it for the most part.”</p><p>“You could just transfer,” Will offered. “I know it isn’t usually done, but I’m sure some strings could be pulled.”</p><p>“My father would never allow it,” Nico scowled into Will’s back. “I’ll just suffer through the next two years.”</p><p>Will turned around in his arms, a smile planted on his face. “At least you have all the holidays to look forward to. And I will send a letter to you everyday, just like before.” He brought Nico into a kiss. He couldn’t wait until they were both done with school so that they could move in together. Although, he figured he should probably tell Percy before that happened.</p><p>He sighed, “I should probably tell Percy. I mean, now that he is out of school and just acting as a counselor it shouldn’t be too bad right?”</p><p>Will chuckled, “Whatever you feel comfortable with. I really think you underestimate Percy though. He loves you like a brother. He may be stupid, but if you don’t want a bunch of people to know then he will keep our relationship secret.” </p><p>Nico groaned, “I know, but still. I had that stupid crush on him too when I was younger. We’re cousins. It is embarrassing.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell him about that part,” Will smiled reassuringly. “You don’t even have to tell him about us if you don’t want to. Start off small.” He laughed, “Make fun of him for trying to set you up with a girl and just assuming you were straight. I don’t care. But you should at least tell him something.” His eyes glanced to the curtain covered window as he slowly pushed Nico away meaning someone was probably coming. It was why Nico enjoyed being alone with Will in the infirmary. One could always tell when someone was coming so they had time to break apart. Although, sometimes if they had been kissing it was a little obvious so both of them would be pretending to organize stuff.</p><p>“Hey,” Percy said with a sheepish grin, holding his bleeding arm. “I kind of tripped and fell." Nico raised a curious eyebrow, while Will rolled his eyes as he went over to attend to Percy.</p><p>“You tripped and fell or tried to scare Annabeth?” Nico asked even though he already knew the answer. One would think that Percy would learn after years of dating Annabeth that scaring her was not something you wanted to do.”</p><p>Percy just shrugged, “Same thing.”</p><p>Will just shook his head as he took out his wand, muttering a quick healing spell over the wound leaving only a thin scar. “All better. Try not to prank your girlfriend, you know it never works. That and you are a counselor now, please try to behave like one.”</p><p>Percy laughed loudly, “We can switch if you want. You have always been more mature than most of the counselors for years anyways.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t trust you to be in the infirmary for a second longer than needed,” Will said with an unamused expression. “Last time you tried to help you flooded the entire place when all we needed was to unclog the sink.”</p><p>“That was years ago,” Percy argued. “But you’re right. I am not in the house of Pukwudgie for a reason. Well, thanks again Will. I’ll be back probably after the quidditch match next week.”</p><p>“Percy wait!” Nico shouted before Percy could leave, his face already heating up and some of his courage dissipating. “I want to tell you something.”</p><p>“You can tell me anything, bro!” Percy smiled his stupid smile. </p><p>“I...” Nico started then looked to Will who gave him an encouraging smile. “I’m gay... and I’m dating Will.” He took Will’s hand in his own.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Nico looked up in shock at Percy. “You knew? Who told you?”</p><p>“I’m not as dense as you think I am, bro.” Percy laughed as he ruffled Nico’s hair lovingly even though Nico hated it when he did that and he knew that. “Sure it took me a while.” He smirked at Will. “But after seeing you constantly hanging out with Will I was able to put two and two together.”</p><p>Nico blushed hard. Was he really that obvious? “Please don’t tell anyone.” he asked. “I’m... I’m not quite ready for the whole world to know just yet.”</p><p>“No worries, bro. I got you.” Percy smiled then winked. “Just keep it PG.” Nico was sure he was going to die of embarrassment at that point as Percy turned to Will and clapped him on the shoulder. “Just know William, you hurt him. You’re dead.” He smiled brightly then left without another word.</p><p>“Well that happened,” Will laughed seemingly unaffected by Percy’s threat.</p><p>“That happened,” Nico chuckled. It was nice to feel the weight off his chest. Eventually, he’ll be more open about who he was, but for now what he had was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD<br/>http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>